Guyferd Dies!
|image =Guyferd ep 22.PNG |nameofepisode =Guyferd Dies! |series =''Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd'' |episodenumber =22 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =Unknown }} Guyferd Dies! is the twenty-second episode of Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd. Plot The episode begins with the team of protagonists trying to locate the Crown headquarters by way of the Sword of the Seven Stars, but are making little progress. Gou Kazama and Rei Kujou leave the apartment, but before they go, Takeo Shiroishi gives them tracking devices so that they can be found easily if they are captured. At the Crown base, Zodiac and Kuzan are locked in an argument. Elsewhere, a group of Fangs and a new Gaia-Soldier (Django) are ransacking a country home and recover a hand-bound book, but not before being spotted by the house's owner. She enters her home when the intruders leave and then frantically searches for the stolen booklet, but is in the doorway when Gou and Rei arrive. They introduce themselves and reveal that they are searching for information on the Key Items. The homeowner becomes hostile and ushers them out of her house, wanting no part of their investigation. Afterword, Django receives orders from Kuzan, and Gou ponders the Magatama given to him by a Jimyo a few episodes prior. The Homeowner works on getting her house back in order well into the night, and she discovers a map to the hiding places of the Key Items just as Gou returns under the eye of a Crown camera sphere. The two go on a walk and have a touching conversation. She gives him the map, but they are attacked by three Fangs. Rei holds back from the fight to protect the homeowner, but she quickly reveals that she has a degree of fighting experience, and the two join in the fight. During the brawl, the map is stolen, but Rei's quick thinking and reflexes allowed her to put her tracking device on the Fang that stole it. After a commercial break, the group of protagonists and the homeowner are traveling along a riverbed with radar equipment. they are revealed to be following Django and his fangs with the tracker Rei had placed. Deep within a cave, Django discovers a Shinto shrine which he opens by absorbing the power of the block tag on the door to reveal the Ryusuisho. Yuu Kujou and Dr. Shiroishi's equipment pick up that the shrine has been opened, and Gou runs toward the radar blip that is Django. Guyferd finds him as soon as he exits the cave and cuts him off while he tries to escape, leaving his friends to handle the Fangs. Rei, Yuu, and the homeowner put up a decent fight, but when Shiroishi tries to help by headbutting a Fang, he is knocked out cold. Elsewhere, Django takes the upper hand in his battle with Gou, causing him to need to transform into Guyferd. Even with this added power, he is no match for the Wolfman Gaia-Soldier. When Shiroishi is ready to move, the rest of the protagonists rush to see Guyferd fight Django, but all they notice is that Guyferd is clearly losing the fight. Django gets Guyferd in a headlock and begins to drain his energy, but Guyferd uses this as an opportunity to flip Django over his shoulder and steal the bag carrying the Ryusuisho. Django then performs a powerful ki kick that breaks Guyferd's belt and forces him to revert to Gou, but this does not dishearten the hero, who gets right back up, only to be ki-kicked again and blown to dust. Monsters *Guyferd *Zodiac *Django Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Metalferds *Fangs Category:Episodes Category:Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd Episodes